


Such A Stretch

by gigi42



Series: Such Good Boys [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Slut Shaming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi42/pseuds/gigi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine goes to Dalton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such A Stretch

* * *

 

“D’ya really have to go, Blainey?” Kurt whines into the back of his best friend’s neck. 

Packed suitcases are lined up by the door. A couple of half-packed boxes are scattered across the floor, with DVDs and books strewn close by. Kurt moves to sit behind Blaine on the bed, his legs hooking over his friend’s thighs, as he winds his arms around Blaine’s waist. Barely there pecks are dotted along the back of Blaine’s neck.

“You know I do, Kurtie,” Blaine sighs, “Dad won’t let me go back to public school.”

“I wish you could live with us,” he grumbles. High heels click across the hardwood floors of the hallway, making Kurt scoot backwards on the bed and rest up against the wall.

“You boys almost finished packing in here?”

“Yes, Mrs Anderson,” Kurt replies politely, while Blaine shrugs with DVDs in hand.

“Um, Mrs Anderson? Can Blaine come for dinner at my house tonight?”

“Sorry, Kurt. It’s his last night at home and we’d like to have a family dinner.” She smiles kindly at the boys. “Oh don’t pout, he’ll be back for the weekend in a couple of weeks. You can see each other then,” she adds as she turns and closes the door behind her.

Kurt waits for the clicking of her heels to disappear before he slides back into place, wrapping around his best friend. “I’m gonna miss you so much, Blainey,” Kurt says quietly as he dips his hand under the waistband of his friend's sweatpants and underwear, rubbing his soft dick.

Blaine sighs, dropping the DVDs on the bed and leaning back into Kurt’s body. “Ah, don’t stop, Kurt,” he whispers.

Kurt strokes and tugs until his best friend’s cock stands tall. He moves away, pulling at Blaine’s shoulders to get him to turn and lie on the bed lengthwise He hovers over the boy’s body before lowering himself down, their stiff dicks slotting alongside one another in their pants.

Blaine takes Kurt’s face into his hands and kisses him softly. “I’m gonna miss you too, Kurtie” he sniffles. 

Rolling their hips together, they ride one another’s clothed body until they cum, shuddering quietly, squirting into their underwear.

* * *

The click of the latch sounds as the gate between the backyard fences closes. Walking stealthily, he opens the back door quietly and tip toes through the house to the living room. Tipping his head around the doorway, he peeks in to see the profile of his best friend on all fours, the pale skin of his naked body gleaming in the sunshine as he buries his head in Mister Hummel’s lap. 

He gasps quietly, not wanting to interrupt just yet. As soon as Mister Hummel had sent him the text to come over and play, he’d raced through his chores before heading over. Mister Hummel mentioned that he’d bought some new toys to play with to celebrate Blaine’s first weekend home in a month and Blaine was anxious to find out what they were. Mister Hummel had the best toys ever.

* * *

Burt spies the neighbor’s boy hovering at the doorway and he lest out a loud groan to show him what he's missing out on, standing all the way over there. He lets his son suckle his cock a little more before pushing his boy off. “Take the rest of my clothes off, baby boy.”

Kurt sits back on his heels and gasps as the huge plug in his ass, pushes in further. He composes himself and unlaces his Daddy’s shoes, slipping them, his socks and pants off. Kurt then climbs up into his Daddy’s lap, straddling him to pull off the flannel shirt and t-shirt, leaving his Daddy as nude as he is.

“Daddy, is Blainey gonna be here soon?” Kurt asks, wiggling his ass in his Daddy’s lap.

“You’re hungry for it aren’t ya, baby?”

“Uh huh.”

“Can’t wait to have us both in your ‘lil hole.”

Kurt nods as he bites his lip, looking coy. “We spent all morning training with the plugs, Daddy. I’m so hard, I might explode.”

Burt laughs loudly as Blaine groans from the doorway. “Hi Blainey, you ready for some fun?” he asked.

Blaine steps into the room, his clothed cock leading the way.

“You know what game we’re gonna play today?” Burt asked the teen.

Blaine shakes his head; his only focus is the large bright pink plug currently residing in his best friend’s asshole.

“Tell ‘im, baby.”

Kurt twists his body to look at his friend. “Blainey, I’ve been practising with our new toys!” he says excitedly, waving his hand at the bundled up towel on the coffee table. “Can I show him, Daddy?”

“Sure, baby. Blainey, watch what my baby boy can do.”

Kurt pushes his ass out as he buries his face in his father’s neck. With one hand between his legs, he twists the plug around, pulling it out slowly. “Ugh, so big” he moans.

Blaine’s eyes widen even further as he sees the girth of the pink plug stretching Kurt’s rim to the brink while his friend continues to pull on it. Finally, the head of the toy pops out with a soft squelch, leaving the rosy hole of Kurt’s ass gaping and winking at Blaine.

“Unf, Kurt. Fuck.”

“It’s for you, Blainey. You and Daddy,” Kurt whimpers, his face pillowed on his Daddy’s chest.

“Kurtie?” Blaine asks confusedly.

“For you and Daddy to fuck me at the same time.”

“Oh God. Kurt, so hot.”

“Think of it like a welcome home party Blainey, ‘cept just for us,” Burt says softly as he wraps his arms around his son. “We missed you, boy. Didn’t we, Kurt?”

Kurt nods shyly before holding his hand out for Blaine to join them on the couch.

“Take your clothes off first, boy. Let’s see that pretty ‘lil body.”

Blaine throws his clothes off in a heap and stumbles forward to the couch, straddling Burt’s legs but slipping his knees inside of Kurt’s. He presses his body up against Kurt’s and hugs him tightly. “I missed you so much,” he sobs quietly into his friend’s shoulder.

“Shhh, boy. You’re here now, that’s what matters. Give me some sugar, Blainey,” Burt soothes as he squishes his son between them, grasping at Blaine’s face to lay a wet kiss on his mouth.

“Hey, my turn!” Kurt demands, turning his face and making Blaine reach for his kiss. “You’re leaking on me, Blaine,” Kurt whines. “Put it in already!”

Blaine, busy sucking love bites into Kurt’s neck, pulls his hips back and waves his cock, trying to catch Kurt’s rim.

“Blainey,” Kurt wails pitifully, making Blaine focus and direct his dick into his friend’s quivering ass.

"Oh..ahh. Oh Kurt” Blaine gasps as the sucking heat squeezes his cock deliciously. Grabbing him by the hips, Blaine fucks into Kurt in a steady rhythm, making Kurt moan loudly.

Burt watches his son’s face screw up in pleasure as the neighbor’s boy pumps away at him while he lubes up both his own cock as well as his boy’s. “You ready for Daddy’s dick, baby?”

“Uh huh. Fuck me. Please.”

Burt, with straining dick in hand, rests the tip against his son’s rim and waits until Blaine slows his thrusting right down. “Hold still, boy. Wait for me,” Burt adds as he pushes down on one of his son’s shoulders and tips up his hips, probing at his asshole. “Ready, baby?”

Kurt’s mouth drops open with a groan as his Daddy pushes his cock in under Blaine’s, forcing his way in. He drops his face to his father’s shoulder, feeling Blaine’s harsh breathing on the back of his neck as he follows Kurt’s body forward.

“Oh, baby. Can you feel that? You’re just swallowing those big cocks up, aren’t you? Such a hungry little slut,” Burt groans as he shoves in further.

“Ugh, Daddy...”

“You alright, Kurtie?” Blaine whispers in his ear.

“Oh, you’re so big,” he groans.

Blaine leans back to look down at where they are all joined. “Uh, God. Kurt, look at you, taking us both.”

Burt starts to thrust slowly, his cock making wet sucking sounds as he slides against Blaine’s patient dick.

“Oh, wow. You feel so good,” Blaine groans as his eyes roll up in his head. He falls against Kurt’s warm back, wrapping an arm around him, shoving his length deeper into his best friend’s stretched and stuffed hole.

Burt grips Blaine’s free arm by the elbow as they figure out a rhythm to saw each cock in and out of Kurt. “Oh, fuck. Show Daddy how good you take it, baby. Being so good for Blaine, letting him use your slutty ass.”

”Oh, oh, fuck, fuck, Daddy.”

“Uh, uh. Kurtie, I’m gonna cum.”

“Let it rip, boy. Cum all over my cock. My boy can clean me up like the cute ‘lil cumslut he is, won’t you baby?”

“Uhhhh, yes, yes.” Kurt arches his back as Blaine’s hips jerk and buck against him wildly, before slamming in hard and splashing cum into him.

Blaine pulls out, resting draped all over Kurt’s back. “Fuck him hard, Mister Hummel. He was so good for us.”

“Guh, uh, fuck baby. You’re so wet, hole so sloppy. You want my cum, baby?”

“Ah, yes. God, Daddy!” Unable to feel the spurts of his Daddy’s cum, Kurt’s hole clenches down anyway as his gut flips in pleasure, chasing his own climax until his father pulls out.

“Aw, fuck son.” Burt huffed. “That was so good, baby. You get down on your knees an’ clean me up, you hear?”

Blaine and Kurt shuffle off the couch in silence. Kurt moves into position on his knees gingerly and starts to lick up the puddle of cum in his Daddy’s lap.

Blaine, not wanting to be left out, gets on his knees behind Kurt to lick out his dripping hole.

Grunting, Kurt shoves his ass backwards trying to get more of Blaine’s tongue.

“Good job, baby. You go an’ enjoy yourself with your ‘lil friend now.”

“Thank you, Daddy.” Kurt grins as he spins around on a knee and kisses Blaine while they’re still on all fours. “Want me to clean you up too, Blainey?”

Blaine nods, smiling as Kurt pushes at his shoulders so he’ll roll over on his back and present his dick, like a dog wanting a belly-rub.

With Blaine lying on the lounge floor, Kurt dips down and sucks on his soft cock. “Can you get hard for me, Blaine?”

Blaine groans. Of course he can, it’s only a matter of time. “Keep sucking me, Kurtie and you’ll get what you want.”

Kurt grins as he tugs at his friend’s hardening dick. “And what do I want, Blainey?” he teased.

“Uh, you want me to fuck you again.”

Burt chuckles from his seat on the couch as he watches his boys play. “He knows you too well, baby boy.”

Blaine pulls Kurt up to lay over him as they rock their hips together, kissing all the while.

Kurt dips his tongue into his friend’s ear, swirling it around, before breathing hotly, “I missed you, baby.”

They continued to grind against each other as Blaine whispers, “I want you so much, Kurt. I want you to be my boyfriend. Will you?”

Kurt’s body stills as he pulls back to look his best friend in the eye. Unshed tears shine as he restarts his movements, rolling his hips down before speaking directly into Blaine’s ear quietly. “You know Daddy won’t let me have boyfriends, Blainey. But I want to...I want to be yours.”

“What are ya waiting for, you two?” Burt grouches as the action slows down again.

Kurt sits up, pulling Blaine up with him before sweeping the coffee table clear. The small pile of different size butt plugs tumbled out from the towel and spill across the floor. Kurt lays himself down with his ass hanging off the edge, legs spread wide.

Blaine shuffles forward on his knees, weeping cock in hand. He feeds his dick back into Kurt’s fuckhole and plunges in deeply. Laying himself over Kurt, he slides his hands underneath him, gripping his shoulders as he slowly slides his length all the way out and back in again. “Not too sore, Kurtie?” He asked softly.          

“Ahh,” Kurt exhales as he frowns. “Ugh, n-no, just go slowly, ok?”

“Of course, baby,” he mumbles as he pulls out. “Mister Hummel, can you pass me the lube please?”

Burt frowns. “He shouldn’t need it, unless you cleaned him up too good, boy. Anyway, he likes it rough, don’t you baby?”

Kurt groans as the head of Blaine’s cock brushes past his raw rim.

Blaine gets to his feet and holds his hand out to Kurt’s father. “Please, sir.”

Burt grumbles as he hands the bottle over, “Getting soft in my old age.”

“Thank you, sir.” Blaine slicks his entire dick up before dropping back to his knees and swirling slippery fingers over his best friend’s reddened rim. Pushing extra lube inside, Blaine makes sure to push his cock back into Kurt slowly. He slides up Kurt’s body, taking his previous position and starts to pump into him lazily.

“Oh, Blaine.”

“Yeah, feel good?”

“So good. Fuck me, baby.”

“Oh yeah. Fuck, I hate being away from you, Kurtie.”

“You want me all the time?”

“All the time, baby. I can’t get enough of you.” Blaine has a hand behind Kurt’s neck and he pulls his head closer so he can kiss him. Whispering into his ear, Blaine gives him everything. “I love you, Kurt. Love you so much.”

Kurt’s head drops back as he moans noisily. “Oh, Blaine. Me too, me too. Uh uh uh.”

“Fuck him, Blainey. Fuck that 'lil slut!” Burt calls out, leaning forward on the couch, stroking his heavy prick.

Blaine’s pace picks up as he pushes himself upright. He licks his palm, wrapping it around Kurt’s oozing cock.

Crying out, Kurt arches up off the low table, body jolting as Blaine starts to pound into him. “Fuck!” they both cry as Kurt clamps his muscles down on Blaine’s pulsing dick, that immediately starts erupting hot cum inside him. Blaine’s hand continues to twist and stroke Kurt’s dick until he finally climaxes, cum squirting across his chest.

“Ah, fuck. Such a hot ‘lil pair of fucks,” Burt adds as he stumbles towards them. He stands over his splayed son and jerks his cock until he spills his own cum across Kurt’s body. Burt sighs as he slumps back onto the couch, “Such good boys.”

Blaine’s cell phone goes off in his discarded pants and he’s quickly to his feet to answer it. “Mom?.....Yeah, of course. Okay.” He hangs up. “Mister Hummel, my Mom wants to know if Kurt can come over for lunch at my place. Can he?”

Burt looks at his son, who hasn’t moved. “Better get cleaned up first, kiddo. You’re a mess.”

Blaine offers him a helping hand to get him upright. “Let’s get you into the shower, Kurtie.”

“Wh-what are we having for lunch, Blainey?” Kurt asks still dazed.

“Dunno,” Blaine shrugs, leading Kurt to his room. “But I bet Mom will let you spend the night,” he says with a grin.

“Oh good. It’d be nice to sleep with my boyfriend,” Kurt giggles as Blaine scoops him up into a bone crushing hug.


End file.
